


Day 345 - My chemical romance

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [345]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chemistry, Fluff, Insecure!Sherlock, John is a Saint, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I still don’t understand.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 345 - My chemical romance

“I still don’t understand.”

Sherlock sounded almost desperate.

“There is nothing to understand. You just have to feel.”

“You know I don’t work that way. I need to _understand_.”

John nodded and sat down next to him.

“I think I could explain it to you in terms of chemical reactions, but that will still just be the part that happens in your body. It will still not help you understand the part that happens in your heart.”

John touched his chest.

“But nothing actually happens in my heart.”

“It’s a figure of speech. In your head then.”

“But if it’s in my head then I can delete it. Therefore it can’t be real.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Sherlock remained silent and John realised that he was scared. Scared that the feeling would turn out to not be real. What he couldn’t figure out was if he feared for his own feelings or John’s.

“It’s not only in your head, idiot,” he said fondly. “It’s in your body too. And in your soul. As it is in mine. I can’t speak for you, but I can tell you that for me it’s as real as it can get.”

Sherlock seemed appeased but still looked a little skeptical, so John got up, went over to the bookshelf and grabbed his chemistry book.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'chemistry'.


End file.
